Vocaloid Love Drabbles
by PsychEmpress
Summary: A collection of short fics and oneshots about the reader x guy of the chapter. Reader gets to choose. WARNING: Product of boredom, randomness, and the authoress is running on  nearly  EMPTY ideas. Rated T for safety.
1. Of favorites and proof  Mikuo

Me: Hi guys, here's a little treat for female readers. Let's see…what do I need to explain?

Len: Uh, why me and Rin aren't the spotlight this time?

Me: Oh! That's because this story has a special touch to it. Shishi~

Rin: Huh?

Me: The story'll be in second person and the surprise is that the main characters in chapters are you(readers) and the boy of the chappie. Well, I own nothing. I got this idea from a site I forgot what its called…

~ Mikuo ~

_You look at him with a blank yet curious expression._

_He looks over at you, a question in his eyes. But he still kept eating his favorite treat._

_You sigh and face-palm yourself and ask him, "You just got dumped by your girlfriend and you're contently and happily eating leeks?"_

"_Nothing will happen even if I try to get her back, besides, sometimes, your favorite things get your thoughts off your troubles. Like me and my leeks" Mikuo answered you with a shrug._

You hadn't very much understood him then, nor did you give it much thought. Now, as you're standing under the heavy rain, you ponder over it through tears and sobs.

Your boyfriend had just broke up with you. You had nowhere to go.

'_Favorite things? I don't have favorites…I like everything…_' you thought, then another memory came in mind.

_It was a normal day at the Vocaloid mansion. Rin and Len were bickering as to who is better. Gakupo was bothering Luka again. Miku was feeding Kaito ice cream while Meiko sat beside you, surprisingly sober. It was total chaos._

_And you couldn't handle it. You covered your ears and took a deep breath before screaming, "BE QUIET!"_

_Silence. Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing._

"_(your name)?" Rin piped up. You raise an eyebrow at her._

"_Who's your favorite Vocaloid?" she continued. Suddenly, the mansion came back to life. Everyone trying to squeeze the answer out of you, yet you would never tell them._

_You would never tell them about the certain teal haired boy who rose as your favorite._

Even in your current situation, you smiled, a little. You stood up, knowing that staying in this weather would have terrible effects, you didn't mind.

You tried to go home, but your vision was blurry and you don't think your body can handle it. You were about to fall over until you felt warm hands on your back, helping you up, then suddenly, you couldn't feel raindrops on you anymore.

You squinted your eyes, clearing your vision and met the worried teal eyes of Mikuo.

Tears form again, and you couldn't help it. You cling to him and cried. He just held you and smoothed your hair, still holding the umbrella.

After a while, you finally stop crying and apologized, "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet, Mikuo-kun"

"Its fine, as long as you are" he flashed his signature smile. Then he cups your chin in his hands, and ask "Did he…?"

You only nodded, gazing down.

"You alright, (your name)-chan?"

You didn't answer him for moment then said, "Mikuo-kun, you remember what you told me after your girlfriend dumped you?"

"Uh…you mean about the favorites thing?"

"Yeah"

"Sure, I remember. Why?"

A smirk played on your lips. "Can you prove what you said is true? Even with me?" you challenge him, breaking the tension.

"Hmmm, kay" he said simply before he crashed his lips to yours. That moment of pure bliss you forgot about everything. Your ex-boyfriend, your apartment rents, your homework, everything. And as fast as he came, he pulled away.

It was his turn to smirk. "Did I prove myself now?"

You stood in surprise. Then another smirk, "Not entirely"

Mikuo only had time to react by raising an eyebrow at you before you leaned in for another kiss.

Me: There! One down uhh how many boys are there?

Rin: Dunno.

Me: Readers! Please review and tell me who you want in the next chapter, anyone but Len ^^ Ciao~ciao~


	2. Of smoking and vices  Dell

Me: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! Anyways, I was supposed to write about Luki but I couldn't think because of writer's block; then I had an idea for Dell so here it is. By the way, here you're around Dell's age ((older or younger, your choice)) and you're married to him. . . what? I don't want sexual immorality in my works…so I suppose Lemon would be okay but I'll avoid that still. Wait, where are the twins?

Rin and Len: Here!

Me: Got anything to say?

Rin: Her religion's Christian, right?

Me: *nods

Len: I can't believe you thought of Lemon-

Me: Damare, dame Len.

Len: Truth or dare?

((We play truth or dare while you guys read))

That morning, you awoke early to the smell of smoke.

'_Ugh, I thought he'd quit smoking!'_ you thought annoyed, getting up from the bed and quickly entering the bathroom.

After your shower, smoke was still in the air. You snapped when you saw your husband, Dell smoking while signing papers in his study.

"Dell!" you roared "You said you'd quit that vice!" You glared at him as he sighed in annoyance, since his work was interrupted. He was about to cuss at you until he saw your state. . . or clothes. After just taking a shower, what else were you to wear since you snapped at him before you could get into proper clothes. Of course, you were only in a towel.

He only sighed once more, then hugged you and kissed your forehead quickly and lightly. Grabbing his bag and walked straight out the door for work. Leaving you in the dust, stunned into silence. Then you glare at the door, _HARD_.

"_I SWEARTHAT BY TOMORROW MORNING, I WILL GET HIM TO QUIT SMOKING!"_ you thought as a plan formed in your mind.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_.

It was fifteen minutes before 12 midnight, and you were rummaging through Dell's drawers, looking for his extra pack of cigarettes. On the third to the last drawer, you finally found what you were looking for.

With shaking hands, you took out a stick and lit it. Then, you nervously tried to recall how he does it. When you finally remembered you tried it. To result in coughing up smoke. "Damn, what do people like in this?" you murmured. Soon, after trying a few more times, you threw it away and sat on the bed.

Five minutes passed, and Dell came into the room, looking completely overworked, though he didn't mind. He threw off his jacket onto a chair nearby and strode over to you. "Hey, sweetheart" he greets as he leans to kiss your lips, but you put a finger on his first.

"Really, sweetie. Who's your candy? Me or work?" you scolded. He laughed and gently pushed you to the bed, and locked your lips with his. It was a long and passionate kiss. His hand was rubbing your back while the other cupped your face. You held his neck to pull him closer and your other hand was tangled in his hair.

He nibbled your lower lip, asking for entrance, which you immediately give him. His tongue explores you; and the war of tongues for dominance began.

Once you broke away, you were both breathless and flushed. You smirked at him only to catch his scowl. "Were you smoking?" he questioned in a tone you didn't recognize. It was a tone of mixed regret, guilt, worry, annoyance and anger.

You finally put your plan into action.

"Well, they do say that **if you can't beat 'em, join 'em**" you shrugged, trying not to show your nervousness. Fortunately, you hid it well. Dell sighed, now worrying about _your_ health.

He walks into the shower and emerges in his boxers in about 4 minutes. He lies on the bed beside you, but your back was to him. So he hugs you from behind and whispers in your ear, _"If I quit, you'll quit too?"_

You smiled and mumbled "Deal" as you bid each other goodnight and Dell dozes off.

You notice the clock. 12:01 am. Smirk.

'_That, is how you make your man quit smoking'_

Me: * _blushing_

Len: Oh! Hey guys!

Rin: How was it?

_Mysterious blonde_: . . . .

Me: Hahi! Ahaha… well I own nothing!

_Mysterious blonde_: what about me?

Me: Oh yah! Guys, this is my—

Rin: **BOYFRIEND**

Me: -friend, Primo. Primo is just a temporary name, and he's only a guest host o occasions. Anyways, reviews are always welcome~ But no insults, please. I look tough on the out, but I wanna cry on the inside…


	3. Of tents and towels  Akaito

Me: Sorry for not updating again! I keep having writers' block and I'm pretty much running on empty ideas….

Rin: Is this a one-shot?

Me: Yeah…I couldn't think of anything so I decided to use Akaito here.

Len: Well, she doesn't own anything.

Me: (Sigh) Enjoy~

"_Dammit! Where is she?"_ Akaito thought, pissed. His scarf was missing and he somehow knew that you took it. He's been searching the whole Vocaloid base looking for you. He entered the kitchen, where Kaito was happily chugging bowls of ice cream.

"Yo, lil' bro! What'cha looking for?" Kaito asked, though Akaito had a feeling he already knew. "Either my scarf or (Your Name)" he said "Seen any of them?" Kaito thought, and finally answered, "I think (your name) went home a while ago, dunno about your scarf though"

"Thanks!" Akaito exclaimed and rushed out of the base to your apartment, which was just a few blocks away.

When he arrived, Akaito repeatedly knocked on your door. "Oi! (your name)! Open up!" He heard no response, and being impatient, he tried the door which was actually unlocked. He let himself in, only to find nobody in the living room nor the kitchen, so he decided to check your bedroom.

He knocked once.

No answer.

Twice.

Still no answer.

"Dammit! Lemme in, (your name)!" He finally snapped and in the process, broke down your bedroom door. But what he saw made him gape.

"What the hell is a _TENT_ doing in a bedroom!" he thought. Curious, Akaito stealthily crept inside the tent, but upon seeing what was inside, he quickly slapped his hand to his nose to prevent or at least lessen the flow of blood.

Inside the tent, you were in a make-shift Jacuzzi wearing nothing but a towel and headphones which were playing loud music, explaining why you didn't answer. Both of your eyes were closed, showing that you were relaxed, but after you sensed another's presence, you opened one eye for a peek and met Akaito's wide ones.

**1**, **2** and **3**!

SCREAM! You grabbed one of the nearest objects and threw it at Akaito. Unfortunately for Akaito, the object you threw at him was a wrench [1]

_Wham_! It hit him on the head and Akaito fell unconscience.

((Later on…))

Akaito's red eyes started to flutter open, but his vision was blurry. When he came back to his senses, he realized he was in close contact with you. His head was on your lap as you gazed down at him worriedly.

"You okay?" you asked sweetly "That wrench hit you hard…"

Akaito was about cut in about the fact that you were the one who threw it when you said one word, "Sorry.."

"A-ah! No, I should be sorry…" Akaito flushed. "I came in without permission.."

Silence.

"Why are you here again?" you asked curiously and somewhat, innocently.

"I was looking for my scarf"

With that said, you stood up(letting his head come into contact with the floor) got the said piece of clothing from your dresser, wrapped it around your cleavage like a ribbon and smirked "You want it? Come and get it~"

Akaito could only utter one question.

"Are you implying something?"

Me: Done! Sorry if its crappy, I haven't been in the mood for writing. I can't even decide a plot for my manga!

Rin: 1. Reference to how Winry usually throws a wrench at Edward (FMA)

Len: …I'll keep the cheeky comments for next time…

Me: (smirk) Why?

Len: Cause in your mood, I could get killed. Besides I already learned from Rin that I should never mess with women with period.

Me: I just finished that, idjit.

Rin: What's idjit?

Me: I dunno, I only learned it from Zakuro in KHR.

Rin and Len: Review please!~


	4. Of ice cream and kisses  Kaito

Me: Hi, guys! I'm in the mode for writing but I have no ideas. . . . .

Rin: Ummm…what now?

Me: I'll resolve to random and short one-shots!

Len: Meaning, mostly fluff.

Me: Yup, though I only need info on the guys' personality…

Rin: Then could you get ideas?

Me: Yeah, so if you want to request a guy, please add a little info on his personality. Please and thank you!

Len: She owns nothing but her brain.

Me: You make it sound as if its bad.

Len: It is, since it thinks of ways to torture guys.

Me: Whatever, enjoy!

"_KAAAIIIIITTOOOOO-kuuuuuuuuunnn_!" you whined as you repeatedly knocked on his door.

"(yooouuuuuurr naaaammeee)-chaaaaaaaannn!" Kaito said, mocking you as he opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at you.

"Can I have some ice cream?"

"Eh! But you bought a whole gallon yesterday!" He exclaimed.

"I finished it" you answered lamely.

. . . . .

"Fine, on one condition" he said leaning towards your face.

"What?"

Then his lips met yours. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer. You melted into his hold and returned the kiss.

When you broke away, he asked, "You still want that ice cream?"

"If I can share it with you"

Kaito smirked his silent victory and pulled you in for another kiss.

Me: Done~ Alright I need MORE requests and PLEASE ADD INFO ON THEIR PERSONALITIES! Preferably, what's his character item, if he's hot-tempered or patient or something like that. And I might change my way of intro and exit. Well, please review and **HAPPY NEW YEAR**!


End file.
